redditserpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leker Lenvolence
Leker Lenvolence is a vampire like monster to sum him up quickly. There are certain things that normally would happen to a vampire that don't exactly happen with him. He is not a vampire, he is a vampire type monster. There is a difference. People may still refer to him as a vampire though. Appearance (Looks a lot like skyrim doesn't it? Yeah well shut up... Dx ) Leker wears heavy armor to protect himself from the sun. While wearing this armor and helmet the sun doesn't bother him in the slightest. If he takes off his mask he has short brown hair, soft blue eyes and a sweet smile. Some claim that he wears the mask simply to look more menacing because without it on he is very normal looking, even quite handsome some have said. Abilities Leker has been alive for centuries. As a result he has studied tons of magic volumes. His most studied art is blood magic. The idea behind blood magic is to take life force from other living things and use it as your own. He is extremely hard to fight simply for the fact that if he hits you with his magic he recovers slightly from any injury he has already taken. When he is in his human state he can perform magic well enough to fight off most opponents. Other people can usual not tell when he is in his partially transformed state. The only thing that changes pyschically in this state is growth of his fangs. Since he usually wears a helmet you cannot tell exactly when he switches forms. The other things that change is simply his overall ability to do spells and his physical prowess. Switching between these two forms takes almost no time at all. Leker's monstrous state is a large gargoyle looking creature with pitch black eyes, long claws and larger vampire fangs then he has in his human state. While turning into this state balck mist covers his whole body before he erupts into his new form. While in his monstrous state he can freely fly around at moderately fast speeds. His blood magic reaches the point of being able to create shields and other objects in this form. Combining flying with his blood magic is his usual way of combat. While flying around out of reach he simply drains the life out of you slowly. While in his monstrous state his helmet and heavy clothes disappear. When he transforms back they reappear as he he'd never taken them off. While in this state he is exposed to the sunlight morr then his other forms. He has displayed the ability to transform in and out of this form and will. Sunlight does affect him to an extent... The sun seems to almost blind him and disrupts his ability to see completely clearly. He has commented that 'the sun simply isn't good for my skin'. He has also said that his skin burns and peels off quite easily if exposed in the sunlight for extended periods of time. Wearing his helmet and heavy clothes seems to eliminate these affects. I'm not done with this yet. I'm making this character to replace Volker as my old character. Just to let everyone who reads this know.